Hutorian Conservative Party
The Hutorian Conservative Party (HCP) was established in the year 3101 by Liam Quinlan and contests elections in the Most Excellent and Serene Kingdom of Hutori. It had been created to replace the old Hutori National Party which was deemed too bloodstained to continue in Hutorian politics any longer. The HCP has abandoned every single controversial issue advocated by the old Hutori National Party and has pledged to put importance on the peoples issues rather than the parties issues. The Party has now conformed with Hutorian moderate stances and sees itself as a long term player in Hutorian politics. The partys prescence in Hutorian politics since 2987 has been one of advocating extremism but the party has since expelled all members who promote radical nationalistic ideals. Instead this is a party seeking to take Hutori forward and create long-term prosperity for our people. Party Ideology. The Hutorian Conservative Party follows the ideology of Conservatism. We believe in a free market, capitalist economy with no state regulation where possible. We also advocate low taxes and low public spending to allow the private sector and our peoples to flourish in a completely free market system. The party also believes in small government. The state should play as small a role in peoples lives as humanely possible. We believe the state should stay out of our peoples lives and give them the freedom to live in this Hutorian society. Should the people commit crimes in the free society we provide for them, then the HCP believes in harsh punishment. The HCP believes in punishment instead of rehabilitation and strongly favours capital punishment as a deterrent against criminals in the Hutorian state. On the issue of society the HCP believes people fit into a hierarchical society. At the top there is the Hutorian Royal Family and the upper classes. Below we have the lower classes. Each group has a clear role to play with the upper classes providing leadership for the nation and our society with the lower classes giving their obedience to the upper classes. We believe this in the existence of a "natural aristocracy" that people are born into classes and genuine social equality is a myth, therefore social mobility is a myth. Each part of society performs a vital role in ensuring that the society continues to function smoothly. Within this hierarchical society the HCP believes the role of the family and traditional values. We reject the premise of homosexuality as immoral and wrong, with the importance of family giving our society a collective base from which to grow and develop. The party also rejects the idea of multi-culturalism. The party believes that certain cultures cannot exist side by side due to different ideas, beliefs and traditions - therefore cultures seen as anti-Hutorian in nature in that they advocate any idea different to Hutorian culture must be removed from our society to create a better, harmonious society for the native Hutorian people who the HCP represent. The HCP strongly believes in the right to private property. It is of utmost importance to our party that full property laws remain untarnished. For the party, property provides security for our people and those who own property will in turn respect the property of other citizens. This creates mutual trust throughout Hutorian society. The party also advocates centralism as opposed to devolving powers to local governments. The party believes in a single law that should apply to all citizens, rather than promote unnecessary inequality through one law for one and another law for others. A strong central government provides the essential spine of the Hutorian state that we believe is required. The Hutorian Conservative Party also believes in a strong military with a view to military expansion of the Hutorian territory. As the Hutorian Royal Family holds claims to many territories we feel it important to seize these lands either through agreement with governments or military strength. The HCP believes in the use of nuclear arms and all other weapons necessary to achieve military objectives. The above is the policies all HCP MP's represent when standing for election to either local or national government. It is their sworn duty to uphold this party code when in the House of Parliament. Party Structure The Hutorian Conservative Party has a simple top-down structure. The chain of command is as follows, 1. The Party Leader 2. Parliamentary Members 3. Local Government Members 4. Local Party activists The Hutorian Conservative Party members are expected to follow the commands of the Party Leader. The Party Leader decides on how the parliamentary members vote in the House of Parliament. Despite this however a majority of parliamentary members may choose to vote out the party leader - thus keeping the party in a finely tuned state of democratic balance. Leaders. 1. Rt Hon (Duke) Liam Quinlan; 3099 - 3126. Prime Minister of Hutori; - Jan 3099 - Dec 3100 and Apr 3107-Nov 3126. 2. Rt Hon (Duke) Jake Townsend; November 3126 - October 3162. Prime Minister of Hutori; - May 3137 - Oct 3145) 3. Rt Hon (Duke) Andrew Vine; October 3162 - November 3187. Prime Minister of Hutori; Nov 3172 - Jan 3175, Jan 3186 - May 3187 4. Hon Ryan Owens; October 3207 - Current Historic Events. 1. The First Imperial Constitution of Hutori. The HCP was the party that drafted and successfully ratified the 1st Imperial Constitution of Hutori. This constitution laid out the fundamental way Hutori should be operated as a sovereign nation state. It also consolidated the position of the Johannan Dynasty as the rightful rulers of Hutori and has seen Hutori conserve basic institutions that have served the Hutorian people so well in the past centuries. 2. The Second Imperial Constitution of Hutori. The Hutorian Parliament became dissatisfied with the First Constitution and it became clear a new document of goverance was needed. The Hutorian Conservative Party largely drew up the document - with help from fellow Hutorian Parties and the 2nd Constitution retained the Johannan Dynasty much like the first and was an attempt to modernise the Monarchy and the entire Hutorian political establishment. Despite the change it remains a great achievement for the HCP to play such a crucial role in the writing of the supreme document of the land.